


Bleeding love

by insufferablelovebirds



Series: Vampire Harry verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not explicit) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, They talk a lot, Vampire Harry, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn't drank in over week and it's starting to effect him, Louis offers his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding love

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is honestly  
> a snapshot from sometime in (au) last year, I have a whole back story for the characters now so I might expand later idk we'll see lol
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy! :)
> 
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. *

Louis could tell Harry was off the moment they stepped off stage.  
He tried to corner him while the others changed. “Harry-”  
“Can’t talk babe.” Harry rushed pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
“Harry wait-”  
“I’ll see you at the hotel, sorry I’m late for my flight.”  
Louis sighed as he kissed him once more with a murmured love you before disappearing.

~

  
Harry blinked sluggishly from his place on the bed when Louis arrived, dropping his bag and kicking off his shoes.  
“You ought to put those away.” Harry drawled, eyes lidded.  
“I ought to?” Louis said, cocking a hip.  
Harry hummed, eyes slipping closed. “I’m tired _mon petit_ give me a break.”  
“You’re slipping into french again.” Louis said sitting on the edge of the bed, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair.  
“You think it’s sexy.” Harry purred, accent thickening.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Harry blinked up at him. “What do you mean _mon copain?_ “  
“Harry.”  
Harry smiled dopily at him. “I’m fine.”  
Louis searched his face, his eyes narrowing. “When did you drink last?”  
“Last week” Harry sighed.  
“Harry.” Louis scolded. “You know you can’t do that.”  
“I’m fine.” Harry yawned rolling away from him.  
Louis sighed and scanned the room.  
“Harry, have you got fresh bottles?”  
“Nope.” Harry popped the p. “Wanted to check before we left that’s why I was rushing.”  
Louis let out a long breath. “Did you check here? Surely room service-”  
“I did and they can’t.”  
“Harry-”  
“I’ll be fine Louis.” Harry said rolling over. “ It’s just the weekend I have gone longer and I probably will again.”  
“Yeah, you get whiny.”  
Harry gave his hip a halfhearted pinch. “Do not.”  
“Grumpy too.”  
Harry sat up. “That is a bold faced lie.”  
“And.” Louis said laying back with a giggle. “You get sarcastic, we have interviews this weekend Haz.”  
“I’ll be fine.” Harry insisted throwing a long leg over Louis hips and settling on his thighs, arms bracing by his head, he dipped down pressing his lips against Louis. “Promise.”  
“You’re cold.” Louis sighed, veering away from the subject.  
Harry hummed in agreement. “Better warm me up, then.”  
“Cheesy.” Louis snorted, meeting his lips anyway.

Harry was definitely not fine as he told an interviewer off for getting the name of their single wrong, the fourth time he’d snapped at someone today.  
She blinked as he smiled winningly at her, Liam behind him skillfully turning it into a joke.  
“What is wrong with him?” he had hissed after Harry had switched to french halfway through an interview.  
“He’s hungry.” Louis sighed as Harry rolled his eyes at a question, pointedly staring at Louis where he stood off camera with Liam.  
“Well then feed him, we can’t go another day like this.”  
“I’m not a toddler Liam.” Harry said standing up and un-clipping his mic, while Niall thanked the interviewer.  
“Don’t eavesdrop.”  
“I’ll do what I want.” Harry snapped.  
“Grumpy.” Louis muttered as he passed.  
“Shove off.”

  
“How long until you get weak?” Louis asked, their hotel room door shutting with a snap.  
Harry collapsed on the bed, burying his face in a pillow “A day maybe two.”  
“You have to drink.”  
“Wow I forgot, thanks for reminding me.” Harry rolled over onto his back, folded hands resting on his chest.  
Louis swung a leg over him and sat on his hips, he pulled out a tiny pair of scissors and went to press it against his wrist, Harry’s hands shot up, freezing the scissors inches from Louis’ skin.  
“What are you doing.” he growled.  
“You have to drink.” Louis said stubbornly.  
Harry plucked the scissors from Louis fingers and easily lifted him off his hips, Louis narrowing his eyes as he scrambled up. He despised when Harry used his strength against him.  
“I’m not drinking from you.”  
“Why?” Louis demanded. “You need blood and I’m here.”  
“You have no idea what human blood does Louis.” Harry said coolly, running his hands through his hair.  
“Well explain it then.” Louis snapped leaning against the headboard.  
Harry sighed and sat on his knees in front of Louis. He traced a feather light finger down the column of his throat.  
“The moment I pierce the skin my saliva creates a drug that makes you pliant under me, willing to my every whim.” Harry said lowly, fingers tracing up and down Louis’ pulse point. “It’s better than the best high you’ve ever felt, you’re light and floating.”  
His hand slips around to cup the back of Louis’ neck, he followed, leaning over him.  
“Once I bite you’re under my control.” his fingers applied gentle pressure. “I could drain you and you wouldn’t realize until your heart started fluttering, too weak to stop me.”  
Louis shuttered as Harry leaned away.  
“It can turn into draining quickly. I won’t take that risk with you.”  
Harry stepped away from him, settling into the chair by the bed.  
“Have you.” Louis cleared his throat. “have you drained many people?”  
He didn’t expect an answer, Harry wasn’t forthcoming with his past.  
“A fair few when I was a Fledgling.” Harry said, flexing his hands. “I didn’t have control then and I regret them all.”  
“But you have control now.” Louis pointed out.  
“I’m not drinking from you Louis. It’s been years since I had human I won’t risk it.”  
“What’s it like?”  
“Draining?” Harry asked hands twitching in his lap. “Same as drinking; powerful, filling...arousing.”  
“Arousing?”  
Harry hummed climbing back on the bed, laying his head in Louis’ lap.  
“So back when you drank from people-”  
Harry bit his lip. “I told you, _mon copain_ it’s an intimate situation.”  
“Don’t sweet talk me.” Louis said tugging his hair slightly. “I’m being serious. If you were to drink from somebody, like tomorrow, you’d-.”  
“No.”  
“But you said.”  
Harry rolled over to his hands and knees, straddling Louis. “No, It wouldn’t because you’ve got my heart, _Oui_?”  
“I said no sweet talking.” Louis murmured.  
“Is it sweet talk if it’s the truth?”  
Louis bit his lip, looking up through his lashes at Harry. “I hate when you turn on the charm.”  
Harry tugged his lip from between his teeth, thumb soothing the indentation. “Ah, but I haven’t turned it on, my love.”  
Louis hummed and brought their lips together.

***

Louis could see the sheen of sweat on Harry’s face from his perch in the corner of the room, the way he stumbled over answers, asking the interviewer to repeat the questions.  
“Nothing.” Liam muttered, slipping in and settling beside Louis.  
“How?” Louis demanded eyes going back to Harry. “He can’t keep up like this.”  
“Last thing we need is one of us comatose. Lou, what are we going to do? Why won’t he just drink from one of us?”  
“He’s scared.” Louis sighed. “Scared to hurt someone.”  
Harry stood shakily to thank the interviewer, immediately turning to Louis.  
“I think I need to lay down.” Harry said softly, knees buckling as Louis wrapped his arm around his waist.  
“You need to drink.” Louis said giving Liam a tight smile when he opened the door for him.  
“Not from you.” Harry murmured, leaning against the wall of the elevator, once the doors shut.  
“You don’t have a choice H.” Louis said cupping his cheek, his skin ice cold. “I can’t lose you.”  
Harry gave him a weak smile. “I can’t die twice you know.”  
Louis smiled against his will. “Save the cheek.”  
After tucking Harry into bed, Louis blotted at his face with a warm towel.  
“What can I say to make you drink from me?”  
“Nothing.” Harry whispered, eyes fluttering open. “I won’t risk it.”  
“I won’t risk you.” Louis snapped, he swallowed thickly. “Babe please, I hate seeing you like this.”  
Harry shook his head. “I can’t hurt you.”  
“I trust you.” Louis insisted. “I know you won’t.”  
“I don’t trust myself.”  
“You need enough to sustain, you can’t run on empty. If not me who? Liam’s willing and Niall.”  
“You gonna offer to pay someone to bleed for me next? Like I’m back in the 1820’s?” Harry chuckled coldly.  
“Harry, _please_.”  
Harry’s eyes fluttered open at the break in Louis’ voice, he cupped his cheek, hand like ice.  
“You know you’ll be bound to me, you’ll be drawn.”  
“More than usual?” Louis quipped, taking hold of his weakening disagreement and running with it.  
Harry sat up, grabbing Louis’ wrists. “You’ll want me to change you. You’ll be drawn to it- to me. You’ll want me to be your Master.”  
“Good thing I’m not into that then.” Louis breathed.  
Harry’s jaw clenched, hands flexing on Louis’ wrists before releasing him and sitting up, swinging his legs off the bed.  
“Take off your shirt.”  
Louis blinked. “Babe I don’t think-”  
“I’d rather not stain it.” Harry laughed, kneeling back on to the bed, “I can change my mind.”  
Louis stripped throwing his shirt towards their suitcases. “Now what?”  
Harry let out a long breath, bottom lip wedged between his teeth, fangs now pressing into the skin. “Lay down.”  
Louis lay back on the pillows. “Hey. I trust you, yeah?”  
Harry shook his head, swinging a leg over Louis’s hips. “Where do you want me to?”  
“Where do you need to?”  
Harry shrugged. “I need a vein or an artery.” he trailed his fingers up and down Louis throat raising goosebumps.  
“Not my neck, I can’t cover it.” Louis shuttered.  
Harry‘s fingers trailed down his arm, stopping at the underside of his bicep, opposite of his Far Away tattoo. “How about here?”  
Louis nodded, raising his arm, sliding his hand under the pillow.  
“Don’t be nervous.” Harry murmured, Louis could feel the charm wash over him, soothing as he leaned down to kiss him.  
“I’m not.” Louis said when he pulled back, trailing his lips down Louis’ throat, pausing to nip at his collarbones.  
Harry hummed, lips pausing at his arm. “This will hurt.”  
Louis took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
“I can change my mind.” Harry whispered, Louis could feel his hands trembling.  
He cupped Harry’s cheek, stroking his cheek. ”I trust you. I trust you to have control and not hurt me, okay? I trust you completely, I know you won’t hurt me.”  
Harry nodded jerkily, turning back to his arm.  
“Hey; Take enough.” Louis added gently. “I’ll be okay.”  
Harry pressed another kiss to his shoulder before closing his eyes  and  sinking his teeth into Louis’ arm.

Louis felt his fangs sink in, the pinch wasn’t as bad as he expected and he relaxed into the mattress as Harry licked broadly across the wound, eyes flickering up to meet his before he ducked back down, working over the punctures.  
Harry hadn’t lied about the high, making him loose and plait he let his eyes slip shut, chasing the feeling of flying, his free hand slides up to thread into Harry’s hair.

  
***

  
Louis woke to a warm hand tapping his cheek.  
“Baby you’ve got to wake up, come back to me.”  
He sighed and leaned into the hand, eyes snapping open when the voice registered.  
“Harry?”  
Harry sighed in relief and hummed, stroking his cheek.  
“You’re warm.”  
Harry snorted. “Priorities.”  
“It’s different.” Louis argued, trying to sit up and being hit with a wave of dizziness. “Whoa.”  
“Here.” Harry said leaning over to get a cup that was sitting on the bedside table and a packet of animal crackers. “Your sugar is low.”  
Louis made a noise of agreement and sipped the cooling sweet tea. “How was it?”  
Harry huffed out a laugh, feeding him a cracker and peppering his neck with chaste kisses. “Well I’m warm.”  
“I’m weak and you’re making fun of me, I see how it is.”  
“Only teasing _mon petit_ .” He lowered his voice, speaking right by Louis’ ear. “You’re amazing. Your taste is, truly, truly indescribable.”  
“Yeah?” Louis asked, nibbling on another cracker.  
Harry hummed, trailing his lips down Louis neck again. “Best I’ve ever had, so strong and rich, god I could go for hours Lou. I would love to trace your every vein with my mouth, take you apart as well as you take me apart.”  
Louis choked as he finished his tea.  
“You wouldn’t believe how you make me feel.” Harry whispered. “I’d show you but you’re still too weak.”  
“I’m fine-”  
“No.” Harry said firmly. “Not when you’ve bled for me and we have to be up in a few hours as it is.”  
“What.” Louis said snapping around to look at the clock on the bedside table and clutching Harry’s arm as a wave of dizziness swept over him.  
“It’s three in the morning my love.” Harry said, tugging him against his chest and leaning back. “You slept for nearly eleven hours. I was beginning to worry.”  
“Eleven hours.” Louis sighed. “That’s why I feel so good- other than the dizziness I mean.”  
Harry hummed. “Sleep a little more, it’ll help.”  
Louis sighed, snuggling against Harry’s chest.  
“And Lou?”  
Louis lifted his head to look at Harry, he frowned at the gleam in his eyes.  
“Thank you.”  
Louis leaned up to kiss him, pushing aside the dizziness. “Of course, I love you.  
“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ](http://therosiestofdaggers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
